


Summer Peace

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer brings the right atmosphere for Aelita to relax and even reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Peace

Xana had escaped the supercomputer, but Aelita and the others hadn't seen any sign of him since. Perhaps that was all he wanted, Aelita mused, to be free of the digital world of Lyoko. Maybe now they wouldn't hear any more from him, and would be able to just live out uneventful lives.

Aelita knew these were fictional daydreams, and would maybe even lead to her becoming dangerously relaxed. But it was hard not to be placid now that Lyoko was not only absent of monsters, but Kadic was absent of people. All that was left for Aelita to do during these pleasantly warm peaceful days was to idle.

The girls had various ways to spend their leisure time. Aelita often was at the factory monitoring for Xana and searching for her father, but Lyoko looked mostly as abandoned as the factory. So she gradually began spending more and more time with Yumi. Yumi took time to practice martial arts, and even offered to instruct Aelita a bit. Aelita declined, she enjoyed watching Yumi more than she would participating. Although Aelita, of course, didn't say anything to that effect.

In the middle of Yumi's practice in her backyard, Hiroki came outside to ask them to come inside for dinner. He also commented, "You're doing that again? You're such a boy," before going back inside.

Yumi just rolled her eyes as she stopped, apparently used to such comments, but Aelita was surprised. As she quickly went to offer Yumi a cold drink of water, she replayed Yumi's practice in her mind. The majority of those who practiced marital arts were male, that was true, but how could anyone deny that Yumi's graceful movements were anything but feminine?

Yumi took the beverage with a thanks. "I'd like to go for ice cream tonight," Aelita not so subtlety hinted to her.

"Huh?" Yumi puzzled.

"Well, in my previous summers, I would always go out for ice cream sometimes, with family, friends..." Aelita said.

"Oh. Well, we can do that," Yumi agreed.

That hadn't gone exactly the same as Aelita had planned, but the end result was just as pleasing, some time alone with Yumi. After dinner, they walked around town wordlessly though enjoyably. This was the kind of person Aelita knew she wanted to be with, someone who she could be comfortably silent with. That person wasn't Jeremy, who always had to be trying to impress her with something, which he didn't have to do. Aelita had already thought he was wonderful. But that wasn't enough, for Jeremy at least. Whenever there was silence between then, Aelita could tell how uncomfortable he was. How nice it was to just be with Yumi, without having to worry about such things. Weather Yumi thought of this as a "date" or not, Aelita didn't know, but they were both at ease around each other just the same.

Yumi bought Aelita an ice cream, not wanting one for herself, and sat outside with her. "So, you used to go out for ice cream? You lived close to here, did you go to this exact ice cream parlor?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe. I don't really remember," Aelita admitted.

"But you have your memories back, right?"

"And it was still a long time ago. If I did go to this place, I wonder what it looked like back then? I do remember the important things clearly, but other memories are blurry, like your's from so long ago would be."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Yumi said.

"Anyhow, I'd rather be making memories of right now, with you," Aelita said.

After this short conversation they began walking back together. Aelita offered Yumi a taste of her ice cream, to which she hesitantly agreed. Aelita then kissed Yumi, and felt ecstatic that her belief that her advances would be well-received was correct. As their short holiday continued, it would continue to be enduringly memorable.


End file.
